In Space, There is No Sound
by alifestylechoice
Summary: He wanted it to go on forever, and stop at once. 1x3, Heero/Trowa


**Title:** In Space, There is No Sound**  
Author:** alifestylechoice**  
Fandom:** Gundam Wing (1x3)**  
Rating:** R **  
Words:** 1,522**  
Summary: **He wanted it to go on forever, and stop at once.

_A/N: If you're following (and haven't given up yet on) my GW multi-chapter "A Purpose for Numbers," I consider this in the same 'verse as this story. It was originally going to be included in the final chapter but decided it wouldn't really fit the point of view of the main story, but, hey, porn is porn and why let it go to waste. So, I consider this a companion story to "A Purpose for Numbers," but it can make sense on its own, too. Thank you, tiny, wonderful GW fandom!_

_

* * *

_

**In Space, There is No Sound**

Trowa awoke with a start; years of training taught him to be on his feet and armed in less than a blink of the eye. It must have been three or four in the morning, and Heero stood in silhouette in the doorway. The light in the hallway was cool-probably the moonlight coming in through the windows, he assumed.

"Hey,I thought you'd be out-"

"Stop," Heero interjected sharply, his voice cutting through the night air like a butcher knife. Then there was silence-like space. Trowa was put off, but laid motionless, propped up on his elbows and straining his eyes to see a glimpse of an expression on Heero's face. Heero's breath was labored, that much he could tell; he could see a sheen of sweat on his brow.

Trowa swallowed.

Heero walked slowly towards the foot of the bed. He was still in silhouette, but Trowa knew he was being watched. The night air felt cool on his chest, which he now noticed was heaving up, then down, in an erratic rhythm. His gaze briefly shifted down, then back up to Heero's blank face.

He opened his mouth to question him, ask why bother with the light steps and heavy stares, ask him to lie down next to him, but he was silenced in one quick motion of a hand at his throat, and two knees sunken into the mattress on either side of his chest. He felt Heero's erection through his pants. Trowa could see his face for the first time, and Heero looked strangely normal, passive even, like he couldn't kill Trowa that very instant with the turning of a couple knuckles and a vicious intent.

He realized that Heero was staring at him like he was a window, a sheet of glass, and everything he wanted was far beyond it somehow. Still, he found Trowa's neck easy enough, replacing his fingers with lips, sucking at the bones of his clavicle. Trowa closed his eyes but remained still, propped on his elbows. He let out a breath as Heero tongued a nipple, pressing his thumbs into Trowa's hips like he was gripping the steering deck. Trowa let out a breath, but did not make noise. Heero had set the rules of the game in his silence.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sharp thrust of Heero's hips against his own, and he realized that he was hard, hard as a fucking rock. He didn't understand why, but a scrape of teeth against the bottom of his nipple and a slow, harsh thrust of Heero's cock against his own render his body useless, even as his mind continued to question, find clues, search for reason. His breath was erratic, and he let his head dip backwards, throat exposed, but his body remained still; something here was fragile, and he dared not move.

Heero pulled away the blankets that separated them, and came down hard on top of Trowa again, crushing them together. Trowa's naked body went cold and hot at the same time, goosebumps on his arms and legs. The fibers of Heero's pants scraped against the underside of his cock, the rhythm too slow to be satisfying, but enough to make his thighs flex and his diaphragm choke with each deliberate thrust of Heero's hips.

Where it would be maddening to anyone else, Trowa understood the value of patience, of give and take, and give, and give. He remained motionless, even as Heero sucked on the flesh of his shoulder. A drop of Heero's sweat dropped on his chest, and neither noticed. Trowa pitched his head forward again and saw that Heero's eyes were half-lidded but still lost, his lips moist and red from assaulting Trowa's chest. Eyes on Trowa, he slid down his body and paused when his face was inches from Trowa's cock. Trowa watched him grab the base of it roughly, saw his head disappear between his steady thighs. Involuntarily, he let his elbows drop his upper body to the mattress, head pressed into the pillow and neck strained as he felt a slick wet tongue run across his tightened sac, felt the breath from Heero's nose against the base of his cock, his hand still gripping him tightly. Trowa's knees shook, tickled by Heero's hair against his inner thighs. Heero's lips sucked at him, and Trowa wanted more than anything to thrust his hips against that mouth. Instead he held his breath, exhaling in jagged, soundless whimpers as blood chugged through his veins to his neglected cock, the sounds of Heero's wet mouth pulling and sliding along his flesh cutting into the silence. Trowa's heart beat in his ears.

His world stopped when he felt Heero's tongue drag from the base of his sac and across the underside of his cock. When he reached the tip of the head, he closed his fingers tightly around Trowa's wrists, pinning him to the bed where they gripped the sheets. He paused momentarily before taking Trowa's into his mouth, sucking on the head before taking his entire length.

Trowa pushed the side of his face into the bed, biceps rippling against Heero's grip, clenching and re-clenching his hands into fists. He let out a loud cry, rolled his hips forward into wet suction, but the spell was broken the minute he laid naked on the bed in front of Heero, and he wanted it so, so badly. Heero's lips crushed against his groin with every upward thrust of his hips, and every time Trowa felt the back of Heero's throat wrapped tightly around his cock he cried out, moaned and whimpered for release. His motions were desperate and frantic, the feeling of his flesh sliding against Heero's tongue was fucking _electric_, and he couldn't breathe.

He felt a moistened digit push at his entrance, and it was all his shattered mind could do but attempt to relax. Heero hooked his finger up to the knuckle and pressed, hard, against Trowa's prostate. Trowa's back arched and a breathy moan escaped his lips, uncertain if this was pain or pleasure, uncertain if Heero was looking at him or through him, but all he felt was suction and being filled.

And, then, he was coming, and his hips were bucking, and Heero's nose was pressed hard into his belly when he spasms uncontrollably. His hips, stomach, and thighs were controlled by a force unknown, and he couldn't be still, the orgasm shooting through his body like lightning striking the same place over and over again.

Trowa felt the grip on his wrists loosen, but he couldn't move. His breath was ragged, and his chest heaved, and he barely felt himself being bent in half, or the hands on the backs of his knees pushing his legs apart, could barely hear the sound of Heero spitting into his hand. His head was full of blood, and noise, and space. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck as Heero entered him, and he grunted at the intrusion, and the way Heero's fingers dug into the backs of his thighs.

The noises Heero made were strained, the grip on Trowa's legs near-bruising. The sounds of flesh-on-flesh echoed throughout the room, a room that had felt so silent before was now roaring in Trowa's ears. He felt everything all at once, Heero's hips crashing into him, the feeling of being filled and stretched, and the way Heero desperately held him tighter still. He wanted it to go on forever and stop at once. Trowa looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, his hair dampened and stuck to his forehead, and Heero locked eyes with him. He was so different than how he used to be.

Something...something.

Heero's thrusts became erratic, and he exhaled audibly, each breath exquisite and searching. He pistoned his hips forward in one final, brutal motion and stayed there, mouth open in a silent scream. Trowa felt his cock pulsing within him, and he gripped the back of Heero's neck, pulling at the small hairs at the nape of his neck. Heero didn't even notice.

When he was done, Heero pulled out of Trowa slowly and rolled over onto his side. Their breaths were so, so _loud_, and Trowa couldn't think. He shook his head, and went to the bathroom to clean up. His flesh was sensitive and the room was so much colder now that he was out of bed and thinking more clearly. Blood was returning to normal temperatures.

After cleaning up, he walked out of the bathroom and sank back into the sheets of his bed. Heero's back faced him, and he reached his arm around to hold Heero to his chest.

He stopped abruptly upon smelling the distinct aroma of mariposa lilies.

Mariposa lilies were rare, and were thought to be extinct, until a famous botanist by the name of Edward J. Spalton found that although its species was limited to one region, they indeed grew naturally and in abundance. This region was the Sanq Kingdom, and more specifically, Relena Peacecraft's private courtyard garden.

They were always so lovely in the spring.

* * *

_Thank you for reading-please review if you have the time! _


End file.
